Waiting
by Frazor
Summary: Link has been searching for Midna for many months. But with his leads running out, will he return home to the village he abondoned? Or will he risk it all to find Midna once more? Meanwhile Ilia waits for him struggling to maintian her grip on reality R
1. Prologue

Waiting

Prologue

Years ago, before Link embarked on his quest to save Hyrule. He lived a peaceful, carefree childhood in Ordon Village. Back when Ilia was the only other child in their small forest town.

It was a warm summer day in the Ordon province And Ilia was relaxing down by the spring, feeling the hot sand between her feet. Normally she would be playing with Link today, but he was out in the Faron woods having his first swordsman lesion with Rusl today. Ilia wasn't allowed out because her father insisted it was to dangerous.

"Rusl can't look after both of you if things get to hard." her father said "Now go play by the spring, I'm sure Link will be back before the you need to come home."

Ilia sat up and stretched out her arms.

"It's SO boring with him here!" Ilia groaned to herself

Ilia and Link had been friends their whole lives, she never had to play by herself, Link had always been there for her, she NEEDED him. But now he was growing up and learning the things he would need to help the community when he got older. And she was stuck at home, like a good little girl,

"I can be grown up to!" she thought.

Ilia's feet began to feel too hot, so he stood to go cool them in the spring water. As she reached the waters edge, she was thrown forward landing face down in the sallow water. Ilia looked up, blowing a strand of wet hair out of her face.

"Hiya!" cried the pointed eared little boy

"Link" exclaimed Ilia "I'll get you for that" she lunged at Link, pulling him down into the water.

The two wrestled and laughed. Ilia tried in vain, Link won, again. Link was on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Come on, I have to show you something" Link said slyly.

He held out a hand to help her up. As they walked toward the gate Ilia count's help get excited about what Link had to show her, she tried to read something on Link's face, but he gave nothing away.

"Stay her and cover your eyes" Link ordered, the huge grin sill on his face.

Ilia did as she was told.

"Okay, you can look now"

"OH MY GOSH! a PONY!" Ilia squealed in delight

Ilia saw a beautiful young, hazel brown pony, with a short white mane.

"We found her at in the woods today, Rusl said we should keep her, maybe train her to work at the ranch." explained Link

"What's her name?" Ilia asked

"Um...She doesn't have one yet, I thought you could name her" replied Link

"Really?" Ilia said, not removing her gaze away from the pony's dark eyes

"Yeah, I kind of thought she could be...our pony" Link said shyly, blood rushing to his face.

Ilia giggled and Link blushed even redder. Ilia returned her gaze into the foul's dark brown eyes then she felt a name come to her

EPONA

The voice was strange faint, but all around her, like the spring itself was speaking to her.

"It's perfect" Link said admiring Epona's beautiful coat.

"Come on lets go home, I'm still all wet!" said Ilia

Link laughed and the three of them walked home.

------------

The next day

------------

"LINK WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!" Ilia called

After some brief fumbling inside the house Ilia saw the mattered hair of the young boy who couldn't quite reach his head over the window sill. Ilia waited patiently beside Epona while Link got ready for the day. After he was ready, Link and Ilia walked Epona down to the spring for the day. Ilia noticed that Link had his new wooden sword on his back.

"Why'd you bring your sword with you?" inquired Ilia "no monsters come as far as the Ordon Spring."

"Anything can happen, I just don't want you to get hurt"

Both of them flushed and looked at their feet shyly.

By mid-day the three of them reached had reached the spring. Ilia and Link played in the water while Epona sun baked on the sand. After a while, the two of them lay on the sand, with their back's propped against Epona's small sleeping chest.

"Hey" said Link "I want to show you something"

"It's not another pony is it?" asked Ilia mockingly

"Haha, Nah it's something I've been practicing

Link stood up and wandered over to some weeds that where growing by the gate. He plucked a single plant, and pressed it to his lips. Ilia closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful melody that followed. The music drifting through the spring, Ilia opened her eyes and realized that Epona had walked over to Link

"Hey, looks like Epona likes it to" Ilia exclaimed "let me try."

Ilia scanned the area looking for a weed of her own. Then she spied one a few feet from her.

"This weed looks different" She thought to herself. Ilia pressed the weed to her lips, like Link had done, then blew. The sound this weed made was different and Epona didn't respond.

"Ahh" Ilia sighed, throwing the weed into the sand

"Link can do everything better" she thought to herself, pouting.

"Ilia! GET DOWN!" cried Link

Before she knew what was going on Link rushed over and threw them both into the sand. Over Link's shoulder Ilia saw a hawk swooping over where her head had just been.

"Stay still" Link whispered in her ear

the hawk began to hover over the center of the pool waiting to strike. Minutes past and without any warning the creature dove straight for Epona.

"RUN!" both the children cried

In the panic, Epona galloped out of the spring as fast as her little legs could carry her, over the bridge and into Faron woods. As soon as Ilia saw this she threw Link off her and ran over the bridge after her.

"Ilia WAIT!" Link yelled "THERE ARE MONSTERS IN THE WOODS!"

But there was no response. With no time to run for help. Link retrieved his wooden sword on the run. He couldn't bear to lose Ilia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link sprinted through the tall grass, ignoring the long blades wiping his face. Then panic struck as the grass broke, and he strode standing in mouth of the deep dark cave. Link had been through the tunnels the previous day, but that was with Rusl and he had a lantern.

"I'll need to go get help" Link thought in a panic.

As he turned to leave something stop him, something INSIDE him.

"NO" He said, with a new confidence "It'll be to late then, I have to find Ilia!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shear blackness of the cave terrified Link, but this new thing inside him urged him forward. Through the darkness Link could hear the small monster moving toward him, waiting for their prey, but because of this thing in him, even though Link couldn't SEE the creatures, he could FEEL them every movement, it was like another sense. Link continued through the cave, when two bats sprang at his face. Link knocked the beasts out of the air with a single swing, the bat screamed as the hit the hard ground of the cave with a thud, and Link finished them off with a stab. Link rushed through the rest of the cave, slashing the rest of the bats. With his new sense Link scanned the rest of the cave for any sign of Epona or Ilia. Nothing, either they made it through the cave, or the didn't. The thought forced Link faster through the cave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link burst from the cave, and was staring out into the empty lake bed, Link could see a mob of 9 club-wielding monsters advancing on a large tree, backed against a high lake bed wall. Then Link heard a blood curdling scream

"ILIA!" Link cried

"LINK" Ilia terrified scream came from behind the mob

Adrenaline started pumping harder than ever. Link felt himself sprint forward through the lake bed, faster than ever. Link saw Epona guarding Ilia against the tree, trying to get the attackers at bay. Then the rush of battle took over him. Everything was blurry all he could hear was the dying shrieks of the monsters.

Then it stopped.

And he was standing over the bloody corpses. gasping for breath.

"What just happened?" Link thought

"Link?" Ilia came hesitantly from behind Epona

"Are *gasp* you.....ok..?" Link breathed

"I think I twisted my ankle" Ilia stayed in a timed voice

"Can you walk?" Link asked, regaining his breath

"n-no I don't think so"

"Come on, let's get back"

Link helped Ilia onto Epona's back, where she fell asleep on the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting

Chapter 2

Months had past since Link's legendary duel with Gannondorf, But even with Hyrule in an era of peace, Link hasn't returned home...

Ilia lay on her bed, waiting for sleep to drift through her, but like most nights it wouldn't. Ilia sighed and sat up. After slipping the goat fur slippers onto her feet, she went and stood by the window, feeling the cool night breeze wash over her and stare at the moon, like she did whenever she couldn't sleep. The moon's smooth light and the peace of the forest helped clear her head, but her thoughts always came back to the same thing.

Why hadn't he come home? Ever since he had brought her back to the village she hadn't seen him. Life wasn't the same without him.

"Ilia?" Bo, her father whispered

Ilia didn't respond. She just continued to gaze out her window. Bo came to stand beside her and placed a stern hand on her shoulder

"He'll come home, honey. He is just trying to figure out his place in the world." He said

"His place is here. With the village..." Ilia said, finally turning to look at her father "With me."

"Link knows you're waiting for him. But the life of an adventurer isn't an easy one. And he needs to figure out what he is going to do now the adventure is over."

"He could just come home." Ilia turned her gaze back out the window.

"Go back to bed, honey" Bo said lovingly, kissing her on the forehead.

"Night dad"

Ilia didn't move away from the window. So Bo just exited quietly. He knew Ilia would never give up on that boy, never.

Ilia awoke early the next morning and left for Rusl's house. Even though Gannondorf had been defeated, Rusl had been working with the other freedom fighters and the Hylian army to eliminate any of his rogue forces. And with him away for weeks at a time, Uli had to focus most of her energy on the baby. Ilia had started to help Colin & Uli now that she had given birth to her baby girl. Ilia didn't really mind looking after Colin since they had grown close when they had been living in Kakariko.

Ilia crossed the stream and climbed the small rise to Rusl's house and found Coline waiting for her on the porch.

Noticing her arrival Colin looked up from his feet

"Oh, hi Ilia" Colin beamed. Since the incident with the monster on the Bridge of Eldin, Colin had become very self-confident. And, like herself, he hadn't given up on Link's return.

"Good morning Colin," Ilia smiled "where is Uli?"

"She is inside," He replied "but the baby is still sleeping, so she told me to wait out here."

"Oh, so then what do you want to do today?"

Link awoke on the coast of Lake Hylia from a gentle nudge from Epona. Link had been camping on the southern beach ever since his search had gone cold.

Ever since Midna had left, Link had been searching Hyrule for a way to restore the Mirror of Twilight. He's search had taken him to every corner of Hyrule, seeing if there was any rumors, any ancient legends. Link had consulted with Princess Zelda, Spoken with each of the ancient Light Spirits, The sages of Arbiter's Grounds and even to City in the Sky to ask the Oocca, just something to give him a chance to see her again. Without Midna Link's shadow felt...empty. Link took his time packing up camp. He was trying to figure out what to do now.

After weeks of tracking the trail had gone cold.

"Link?" a voice interrupted. Link turned around, only to see King Ralis with several zora guards behind him. "What are you doing here?" Ralis continued. Link answered the young king with a sad gaze and looked away. "Still searching?" Ralis queried

"Not anymore." Link answered rather coldly. Ralis dismissed his guards with a quick gesture of his hand, the guards then gave their king a salute and left to refresh themselves in the lake behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Ralis asked again.

"I needed time to think." Link said dully. Ralis sat down by the waters edge to dangle his legs in the water. He gestured for Link to join him. Link hesitated for a moment then unstrapped his boots and sat down next to him. The water of Lake Hylia was the perfect temperature, the slowing rolling water helped ease Link's mind. Several minutes past and neither of them said anything.

"What are you going to do now?" Ralis asked without removing his gaze from the water.

"I'm leaving." Link replied flatly

"Why are you leaving?"

"There is nothing left in Hyrule for me."

"What about Ordon?" Ralis questioned

Link said nothing and continued to stare into the water. Ralis gave a sigh and turned to look at the older boy. He noticed how much Link had changed since he saw him last, he seemed paler and his natural confidence seemed to be replaced by despair and great sadness. But worst of all was his eyes, his bright blue eyes had become almost grey in appearance.

"Link," Ralis began turning to face the water again "When I found out my mother died, I…I felt like a part of me had died as well. I felt so sorry for myself that I neglected my duties and my people. But you taught me how to be strong and how to put the needs of my people before myself."

Link turned to face the young zora and noticed how much he had grown. His limbs had bulked up in the weeks since he last saw him. He had the air of a sturdy leader around him. Ralis turned to look Link in the eye. "You lost someone close to you, I can understand that, but you need to go home." Ralis turned to the water once more "Besides, those closest to you never really leave you."

Realization spread through Link,

"The one place I didn't look," Link thought "maybe there is still a chance." Link rose quickly and began re-strapping his boots.

"Where are you going now?" Ralis asked. Link didn't answer he just continued to saddle Epona. "Link?" Ralis asked again, with more intensity

"Kakariko……" Link said. And then he was gone

Ilia sat on a fallen log and watched Colin spar with a dummy. Colin had become much more confident in himself since learning how to use a sword.

With a few more quick strokes from Colin and the dummy's head was destroyed.

"You've really come along with that Colin." Complimented Ilia

Colin's eyes brightened with joy "Really?" replied Colin excitedly "Maybe one day I'll be as good as my Dad!"

"I think you almost as good as..." Ilia left the sentence unfinished

The joy faded from Colin's eyes as he was reminded of his former role model.

After several minutes Colin spoke hesitantly "Is he going to come back?" As he spoke Ilia saw a glimpse of the old, shy Colin and realized that Link's absence was not just affecting her.

"He will, I just know it." She said through a weak smile, not sure whether believing herself.

Link emerged from the small tunnel connecting Kakariko graveyard with the ancient zora resting place. Link stood up and dusted himself off, then swam over to the zora tablet at the far end of the grove.

"Queen Rutela," Link called as he sank to his knees in front of the tablet, "I need to speak to you once more. Please, heed my call!"

"Hero?" came a distant voice "why do you need me?" Link turned to face the ghostly image of the deceased queen zora.

"Rutela how is it that you can appear in this world?" Link asked

"Hero…" Rutela began, her tone ever calming "you wish to see her again, don't you?"

"More than anything"

"My soul resides in this world because of this ancestral place," Rutela said indicating the grove around her, "She is not of this world and she has not passed on."

"But she became a being of this world, surely she can…"

"There is no way," Rutela interjected lightly "and if there was, you could not be together. She has duties to her people and you have duties to yours."

"But…" Link said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Goodbye, young one" she said softly as her voice faded away, leaving Link alone once again.

Link slowly trudged into Hyrule field upon Epona, his life in taters. Now what was he to do? All hope was lost. He could go back to Ordon, but would they take him back after he abandoned them for so long? He looked up to see the grey afternoon sky, making him feel ever drearier.

"Mr. Link?" came a voice from behind him. In his despair, Link hadn't notice the Mail-man approach him. Link stared blankly at the strange man. The Mail-man seemed taken off guard by this and simply handed Link a letter. Link took it without removing his empty stare.

"From the castle..." The Mail-man said before rushing off in more of a hurry than usual. Link turned the envelope over and noticed the seal of the Royal Family. Link carefully opened the envelope to find a simple parchment.

_Link,_

_I need to see you._

_Zelda_

Rain began to fall as Link nudged Epona forward and started the slow trek to Hyrule Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting

Chapter 3

Link reached Hyrule castle at sun rise, cold, miserable and uncertain of himself. As Link approached the castle two guards step forward, blocking his path. A stubby guard raised a hand and demanded identification. Link answered them with a deathly stare and raised his hand to show the insignia of the triforce on the back of his palm. The guards, now realizing who it was they had stopped, rush him onward, and lowered his head to avoid Link's dark gaze.

Link slowly made his way through the courtyard and was directed by a guard to Zelda's private garden. Link stepped through the large door, and into a small grove. The garden was verdant and filled with lush flora. Trees surrounded the wall of the area hiding them from view, Along with the flower's aroma, it gave made Link feel he was in a forest, completely isolated from the world. The garden reminded him of Ordon, before he left on his journey. Days spent on the shore of Ordon spring, with Ilia…

Link noticed Zelda seated on a smooth marble bench in the centre of the garden, gazing at a beautiful world around here

"You wished to see me?" Link said in a dark tone.

The Princess turned to face him gracefully

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Zelda replied, her soft, gentle voice adding serenity to the garden around them.

"I didn't come here to play games," Link snapped "now tell me why you summoned me!"

Link's demand was met by silence. "Coming here was a waste of my time." He added before turning back towards the large door.

"Where is it that you plan to go?" Zelda said calmly.

Link stopped. The truth suddenly dawning on him, he _had _nowhere else to go. He had abandoned his village in his vain attempt to search Hyrule, and for what? To try to tame the growing fear inside of him, the fear that he had lost Midna.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned once again to face the princess.

"Link," Zelda began "The goddesses created the realms of light and darkness to keep balance. But when the two collide, it causes it makes a great disturbance in the world." Zelda lifted her hand from his shoulder, and reached into her pocket. "And in you" she said as she produced a small item wrapped in a fine cloth.

Zelda started to slowly unwrap the cloth, Link's eyes widening as he saw the contents. In the cloth lay the Shadow Crystal, its dark shape humming with the energy of Twilight.

"This is the fragment of twilight that Zant embedded in you, and is quite possibly the last embodiment of twilight in our realm. And with this, it is possible for us to enter the twilight realm once more."

The two where silent once again for several minutes, the only sound was the slight breeze gently blowing through the trees around them.

"How could you keep this from me?" Link whispered After all I did for you, for Hyrule!," Link's rage began to build "how could you keep from the one thing that would make me happy!?!" Link fell to his knees.

"Midna won't make you happy," Zelda said, her voice losing its calm as she too was filled with frustration. "What will make you happy is right here in Hyrule, I know that, Midna knows that and deep down I think you know it as well." Zelda gracefully crossed the garden and placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "But I see now that Midna is the only one who can give you clarity." Zelda placed her hand under Link's chin and slowly lifted his head, only to find his dull blue eyes blurred with tears.

"T-thank you" Link whispered, still struggling to maintain his emotions.

Zelda turned and walked to the centre of the garden once more.

"By combining my own powers with those of the four Light Spirits, it is possible for us to expand the twilight energy in this fragment and create a "pocket" of twilight and you will be able to communicate with the people of the Twilight realm. Because this twilight is made by the Light Sprits, you will be able to maintain your human form. But be can only afford to keep this twilight open for a short time until it collapses in on itself and takes the Shadow Crystal with it. And once the shard has been destroyed it will be impossible for our two realms to communicate again. Are you ready?" Zelda asked

The afternoon sun shone through the high oak trees surrounding Ordon Spring, heating the sand to the perfect temperature. It felt good on Ilia's back as she lay down by the waters edge. She had come to the spring to relax but the more she tried, the more the painful memories returned to her. And the spring was full of those memories. The crystal waters that she and Link had played in as children, the small beach they lay on as they watched the clouds together as they dried off, and the time she twisted her ankle and Link carried her back to the village. All they did was reinforce her ever growing fear…that he might not come home. Tears began to roll down her cheek as her sorrow started to spread. She quickly moved to the waters edge to have a drink and calm herself down. As she cupped her hands together she glanced at the face looking back at her, a pale girl with her eyes puffy and red, and her tear streaked face.

"Why would he come back to you?" whispered a little voice in her head "all you've ever done is cause him trouble!" the voice continued to mock her "all your good for is looking after his horse!" the voice began to hiss "he hates you, and he always has!"

Ilia's father found her curled up on the beach, softly crying. Bo hoisted her into his arms and started back home. Ilia said nothing the entire time, only whimpering Link's name in between her sobs

The dull orange glow of Twilight engulfed the garden, blotting out the sun and leaving Link standing among the shadowy trees and flowers. Link thought it strange how at home he felt in this realm, how welcoming it made him feel. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

A hand came to rest on Link's shoulder, as he turned quickly to see the newcomer his heart skipped a beat. There he was staring into the deep red eyes of the Twili ruler.

The two embraced each other in their arms, Midna's long red hair draping over Link's shoulder.

"I missed you." Her soothing voice whispered into his ear

"I missed you two." Link whispered back, trying to holding back his tears.

After several minutes the two parted slightly to gaze into each others eyes once more.

"What are you doing here?" Midna asked, wiping her own eyes of any stray tears.

"I-I realized that there was something missing in my life. And…" Link looked away struggling to find the right words. "I want you to come back with me."

"You know that's not possible."

"Then I'll stay here with you." Link persisted turning to face her once again "I can-"

"Stop," Midna said abruptly "you know that can't happen. We have roles of our own, in our _own _worlds."

"But it's what I _want_"

"No it's not," Her voice soft "do you remember when me first met?"

"In Hyrule Castle. What does this have to do with…?"

"And do you remember why you agreed to help me?" Midna interrupted

Link was silent

"It was for _her _Link, don't you see? All of it was for _her._"

"But I need you to."

Midna placed a soft hand on his cheek.

"Not as much as you need her, or she needs you." She replied

As she said this, a light began to glow around them.

"Go home Link." Midna said sweetly as her form started to fade

Link's tears started flowing once more.

"Good bye Midna." Link's voice cracked

Midna was now only a silhouette against a dazzling backdrop.

"See you later." came her fading voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Waiting**

**Chapter 4**

Ilia had not left her house in three days, opting to spend most of her time in bed. She had hardly said a word to her father since he had brought her home, and she knew his concern for her has growing, but she didn't see any reason to care. Her life had become even drearier since that day at the spring. The usual vibrant, colors of the world had been replaced with different shades of grey, and the usual noises of the children playing and the sounds of the local animals had disappeared. A lot of tension had been created around the village once they heard about her "breakdown." Every now and then villagers would glace up anxiously up to her window, only to see her sitting on the windowsill, her mindless gaze focused up the entrance to town. Colin had tried to visit her but she ignored him and maintained her sights to the distance.

The night sky was coated in dark clouds that veiled the stars. The only light illuminating Ordon Village was the gloomy rays of the moon as the clouds parted. Ilia was still seated at her window staring out to the village gate, waiting. The crisp night air gently touched her face, keeping her focused. Her whole life he had been there with her. Looking out for her and being her closest friend. Even during the dark times, when her memories where shrouded and she had forgotten who she was, it was her memories of Link that had brought her identity back. But since Link had left her uncertainty had began creeping in, and from that uncertainty came despair. Despair at the thought of Link not coming home. And that she had no idea of how she would manage without him. Ilia had tried all her life to convince everyone that she was strong, that she didn't need other people to survive. And in a way she was right. She didn't need other people to survive, just Link. because....Link wasn't like other people. With him, she could bear through anything. But there was something out there that was more important to Link. Then before her eyes flashed her saddest memory, the day he left. Link riding atop Epona, and herself left watching them helplessly as they slowly disappeared into the distance, until she was left gazing into the empty forest.

"Please come home Link." she whispered into the breeze somehow hoping that it would carry the message to him

It wasn't long before she feel asleep on the windowsill, hoping to see his face in her dreams.

* * *

The morning fragrances of the forest melded together and wafted into Ilia's room, slowly stirring her. To her surprise she awoke in her bed. The dark clouds of the previous night seemed to have lifted as Ilia noticed the sun's beam illuminating the room. It was then Ilia noticed the figure seated in the windowsill. But her eyes had not yet ajusted to the light and she could see only a silluette. Ilia's eyes began to focus as the person stood to face her. it was then Ilia found herself staring at the face, with a pair of deep, blue eyes.

* * *

Upon leaving the Twilight Realm Link had wasted no time, rushing out of the garden with a simple wave of good-bye towards the princess and galloping Epona through the cobble stone streets of Castle town and out into Hyrule field. Link and Epona ran all through the day. The hot afternoon sun beat down on them, but Link only urged his steed onward. Epona, feeling her master's new-found determination, refused to stop for water or food.

The moon was at its highest point when the two reached Ordon Spring. Link dismounted clumsily, knowing that his horse too was weary from the days travels, thanked Epona with a stroke of her mane and signaled to her that she was free to rest at the spring until called. Epona tossed her head in thanks and trotted over too the pool to drink. Link however continued onwards, towards town.

Even in the silence of the night, Ordon Village was still welcoming to Link. The soft moon light danced on the slow moving creek as the water flowed through to the lake. The slightest breeze blew from behind him, inviting him further into town. Link had felt nothing so homely since starting his quest. And it felt good to have his life return to some form of normality.

Link made his way through town until he was standing outside Illa's house. Link looked up to her window and saw only darkness, so he paused to think.

"_Should I wake her?"_ Link thought silently _"or should I wait until morning?"_

"_Go to her."_ Midna's echoed echoed in his ear.

Without another moments hesitaition Link made his way inside.

Link carefully made his way through the house pausing frequently to listen for the heavy snoring of Bo. Link then gradually made his way up the stairs, being careful not to make any noise. Once Link was finally up the stairs he saw Ilia's bedroom, the door slightly ajar. He inched the door forward and slipped inside.

It was then Link saw a shadow slumped on the windowil. As Link crossed the room his heart began to beat rapidly, every step made it beat faster and faster although it felt like an eternity to close the distance between them. Until he was beside the sleeping form, kneeling down to see their face. Her smooth skin was bathed in the moonlight making it white as marble.

She was beautiful.

Why had he left Ordon when what he was searching for had been by his side his whole life.

Link gently lifted Ilia and craddled her in his arms as he began to carry her towards her bed. As he quietly made his way across the room, Ilia began to murmor softly

"Link..." she whispered faintly

Link thought that he had woke her but relaxed as she soon drifted back into her dreams.

After Link had lain her to bed he crossed the room once more to seat himself on the windowsill. He soon found himself thinking about all he had done in the past months. His life had been changed permidantly. He was no longer the simple stable hand he used to be, but was now a warrior who had fought countless battles and defeated the Evil King himself. He had changed. and Link wondered whether Ilia would still recognise him. He turned back to Ilia and watched the steady rise and fall of her breathing.

Link spent the night on the windowsill, trying to figure out what he would say to her in the morning, but more importantly, what she would say to him.

* * *

The sun rose over the trees of Ordon forest and still Link sat at the window, waiting.

He glanced back toward the bed and saw her. wide eyed and staring at him. Her face was pale. paler than usual, and he eyes where red and puffy. But it was her. She hesitantly stood, as if she was unsure whether he was real or not, and continued to stare. Link too stood slowly and for a long moment held her gaze.

"Ilia, I...."

But before he could finish she was there with her arm around him, her head burried in his chest, sobbing uncontrolably.

* * *

Tears of joy ran down Ilia's cheeks as she held him. He relentless despair being replaced by unfathomable joy.

Once Ilia regained control of herself, she parted from him slightly and look up at the young man once again.

"What made you come back?"

"You did." Link said softly

Ilia pressed her lips against his. Finally doing what they had waited far to long to do.


End file.
